


march 10th 1960

by cloudrains



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudrains/pseuds/cloudrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short story on the day remus john lupin was born</p>
            </blockquote>





	march 10th 1960

It’s March 10th and it’s been snowing for two days and no one in the Lupin household has set a foot outside. This morning is no different, despite the sun rising to thaw the snow and warm their little garden where the crocuses have just began to poke through the grass.  The fire is burning low in the fireplace and remnants of breakfast have been swept away when Hope clutches her side and says Lyall’s name like something is very wrong.

They are not meant to be in a cottage in Scotland when this happens, they are supposed to be in a starched white hospital amongst family, but there is nothing to hold back the baby now. Hope takes her place, laying down amongst rumpled sheets in a bed that hasn’t been made for weeks, and Lyall paces the floor until the rough scrape of leather on wood is more than Hope can take and she orders a cup of tea and ‘the company of her husband, please’, and Lyall does as he’s told and joins her on the bed, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

It takes two hours of pain that nearly takes her breath away before Hope feels the baby ready to break its way into the world, and she takes Lyall’s hand in a crushing grip, and pushes until she hears the cry of a baby, her baby, and then it’s easier, and in a breath, done.

Lyall looks shocked and it takes a bit of convincing to get him to cut the cord from their baby, even though it’s safe and clean with a spell. He wraps the screaming little thing in Hope’s softest nightgown, as they haven’t got clothes yet, and Hope takes him, her eyes shining and soft.

He’s not a pretty baby, but he has a thick crop of brown hair on his head, and Hope cleans his pink face tenderly, remarking on how soft his skin is, how he’s got his father’s nose, and ears that stick out too far. He’s perfect.

Lyall doesn’t believe in the old traditions of using a Seer to name children, but Hope says it’s silly not to give their son a wizard name, it’s his birthright, so they know his name is Remus. His middle name is John, Hope’s grandfather, so he has the Muggle side as well.

Hope holds Remus until she can’t keep up her head anymore, and Lyall takes him so she can get some sleep, and she sleeps for hours, her curls sticking to her forehead in sweat. Lyall looks down at his son, his rough hands look so large next to his tiny little head. Remus opens his eyes and blinks up at him, eyes still baby blue and unable to see his father’s face.

Lyall sings to him in a soft voice, songs his father used to sing to him as a child. Remus John Lupin falls asleep in his father’s arms and the snow starts to fall again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you can find me on tumblr at queermarauders.


End file.
